I want to be the girl you can love
by Kajune
Summary: Chrome becomes fully independent, now living with a new family. However, since most of her motivation comes from her love for her former master, she is grief-stricken when she slowly finds herself forgetting him, and visa versa. Left between the choices of two different, yet prosperous lives, Chrome may end up making a rash decision. One-sided 6996 OC96


**Title **: I want to be the girl you can love

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: OOCness. OCs.

**Summary **: Chrome becomes fully independent, now living with a new family. However, since most of her motivation comes from her love for her former master, she is grief-stricken when she slowly finds herself forgetting him, and visa versa. Left between the choices of two different, yet prosperous lives, Chrome may end up making a rash decision. One-sided 6996 OC96

* * *

**Chrome Dokuro's Birthday Story**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Moving Out, and Moving In**

* * *

_"I want to be a strong girl. I want to be able to protect you. I want you to love me."_

Weeks are beginning to turn into months, while her resolve weakens not one bit. Tick and tick do the clocks go, yet she refuses to rethink her actions. Objections are said by more and more people, although her mind has long been made up.

She is now standing within the foundation that she once called 'home', while dressed once more in her old school uniform, eyepatch still bearing a skull, hair still not reshaped, her two legs standing firmly and stably on the floor, with her two hands tightly holding onto the handles of one of her three suitcases, the other two lying not far from her, nor the current objector.

The sunlight is shining dimly through the large but slightly shattered window, passing through the torn curtains which are parted, revealing the window's full condition. Other than the two girls, the room is in a mess, both due to a lack of care, and from age, yet neither seem bothered by the sound of water dripping from broken pipes or the sound of a few rats running amok. Instead, they are mesmerized in each other's words.

"Are you serious!?" The red-haired girl, M.M., loudly questions.

The pair's expressions contrast greatly, with one standing hands on hips, legs shoulder-width apart, and eyebrows furrowed. Her short-temper being part of the reason for her current mood, the other being her jealousy and hatred for the now stoic one.

"Yes." Chrome calmly responds, with a nod, out of politeness.

M.M.'s finger is pointing accusingly at the suitcases which Chrome had just dragged out of her now-former room. It was no secret that Chrome had begun to fully separate herself from the Kokuyo Gang, but considering how attached she was since day one to all of its members, in an emotional way too, it still comes as a surprise to everyone that she is so certain of her decision.

Meanwhile, Ken and Chikusa watch from the shadows as what usually becomes a commotion within their peaceful domain, remains a one-sided shouting contest; Chrome is unfazed by the hatred which pours out even in the words of the older person.

Not even these two can fathom why Chrome so strongly desires to leave, even though 'to be independent' was her declared reason. Somehow, it just seems like she is going too far.

They _were_ intending to save that room should she ever want to visit, ever since she started sleeping over at Kyoko's house.

Having now found a permanent residence elsewhere, Chrome has decided to collect all her things and leave, without properly saying goodbye, as if her affections for them has been drained from her soul.

"You've got to be kidding me!" M.M. shouts, mostly due to disbelief.

...yet Chrome remains firm, and soon manages to leave without getting into a slap fight. Ken and Chikusa do not stop her.

_"I want to be a strong girl. I want to be able to protect you. I want you to love me."_

A fine house she has found, and since she is still young, she cannot own it, let alone live in it on her own. Luckily, the current owners are willing to accept her as their child, especially when their younger son, Hachiro, also attends Chrome's current school, Namimori Junior High.

Chrome enters the house with all three of her suitcases, and when she passes by the main room, her new little brother greets her energetically.

"Hey, sis! What's in those bags? Can I see? Can I see?"

Still carrying that empty look on her face, one similar to the expression she had when being possessed months ago, Chrome ignores Hachiro's behavior and continues to walk to her new room. Noticing her parents without glancing at them, she says...

"I will change my clothes and hair immediately."

The couple - not bothered by the girl's indifference to Hachiro - watch her as she soon disappears from sight, and while Hachiro pouts in disappointment, they remain content and proud of their new daughter. Although they do not have any problem with Chrome's appearance, they choose to ignore the reason for her wanting to change it so badly. They have yet to forget how annoyed she seemed when she emerged from upstairs, dressed in what she is currently wearing, before going out. They could just about hear her muttering in disdain for having to wear the clothes, appearing so much to want to discard them as quickly as possible.

And for the first time, they'll see her with a new hairstyle.

_"I want to be a strong girl. I want to be able to protect you. I want you to love me."_


End file.
